


墙塌了

by qmqhb



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmqhb/pseuds/qmqhb
Summary: 段宜恩/王嘉尔，斜杠分攻受，但清水其实没区别
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Markson - Relationship, 宜嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	墙塌了

**Author's Note:**

> 段宜恩/王嘉尔，斜杠分攻受，但清水其实没区别

故事的开始，一见钟情是骗人的。

安静先生不喜欢世界忽然变得吵闹，甚至连带着对那个因为抹茶味卖光了而不得不替换为香草味的冰淇淋也心生嫌弃。

王嘉尔咋咋呼呼，喜怒形于色，大抵段宜恩是他在异国他乡见到的第一位会说中文英文的同性，于是更加不避讳，一天发生的好事坏事尽数要跟他叨叨一遍。

段宜恩，烦。但是段宜恩生性少言寡语，又年长一岁，不忍心对这位眼睛亮晶晶的弟弟发脾气。所以段宜恩，不说。哪怕王嘉尔屡次公开埋怨他像一堵墙，也只微微一笑。

大概是习惯了。

同吃同住了好一阵子，终于琢磨出了应付王嘉尔的法子。

“Jackson，关灯。”意思是别说了，我要睡觉了。

“Jackson，对了，在范是不是说明天要六点起来着？”意思是明天要早起，别说了，早点睡。

“嗯，今天是挺累的。”意思是别说了，我想休息了。

屡试不爽。

他发现吵闹先生居然又乖又机灵，还从来都不怕被冷落，无论他怎么尽职尽责地当一堵墙，他都愿意捧着心过来。

大概是太习惯了。

下铺的王嘉尔还在说话，上铺的段宜恩就迷迷瞪瞪地阖了眼。

上面人半天不应声，王嘉尔觉得奇怪，站起来扒着他床沿瞧，原来他是不声不响地睡着了。

段宜恩睡得浅，听见一点动静，一睁眼瞧见王嘉尔伸长了胳膊在给他盖被子。

“吵醒你啦……？不好意思，快睡吧，我去关灯。”王嘉尔收回手，冲他笑笑。

“……嗯。”段宜恩迷糊地应了一声，再次闭上眼，心里悄无声息地塌陷了一小块儿。

那天夜里他梦见王嘉尔拿着两个冰淇淋冲他笑，香草味的。太好了，正好想吃香草味。段宜恩想。

他半夜醒了一回，想起这个梦，越想越觉得离谱，再也唤不起睡意，翻来覆去强迫自己不再去想，后来听着下铺均匀的呼吸声，不知不觉又睡着了。

忙内隐约有了上天的趋势，一进客厅就抱怨Jackson哥太吵，怎么一大早就精力这么旺盛。话没说完沙发上段宜恩手里的抱枕就在空中划过抛物线，结结实实地砸到了他头上。

“呀！Mark哥！”金有谦捂着脑袋大叫。

段宜恩一下子也意识到了自己的冲动，赶紧缓和下神情，换上开玩笑的语气：“hey，不许说Jackson吵。”

“……欸？”

——明明之前说得最多的人是你，怎么只许州官放火不许百姓点灯呐？

金有谦委屈但金有谦不敢说。

事态由此开始一发不可收拾，金有谦从此留了个心眼，这才发现段宜恩口中的Jackson不知从什么时候开始，逐渐从最吵的转变为了最帅的、最好的、最可爱的、最重要的。

有一天林在范也终于发现了这个问题，他没过脑子，直白地当着大家的面提了出来：“诶Mark你怎么不管什么问题都总是选Jackson啊？”

——就是！偏心！

金有谦还是不敢说。

王嘉尔当时正黏在段宜恩身上，听见这话一下子僵了，默不作声地想挪开身子，没想到被段宜恩握住了手扣在怀里。

然后段宜恩的声音清晰地在他耳边响起。

“因为我偏心又固执，认定了就不放手。”

FIN


End file.
